1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronic communications. More specifically the invention relates to communication of data and power across an isolation barrier transformer.
2. Background
An isolation barrier is generally used in applications in which it is desired to keep voltage potentials in one portion of a circuit isolated from voltages in another portion, e.g., to prevent relatively excessive and/or harmful voltages from entering a relatively low voltage or voltage sensitive circuit. Such applications may include, for example, telephony, medical, industrial, and other similar applications.
For example, in a telephony application, it may be necessary to protect communication circuitry from high voltages on the telephone line by placing an isolation barrier between the communication circuitry and the telephone line. However, while it is desirable to prevent harmful voltages from crossing from one side of an isolation barrier to the other, it is also desirable to facilitate signal communication between circuits on both sides of the barrier. In telephony applications, the isolation requirement is generally imposed by some governmental requirement (e.g., FCC part 68 in the US).
The transformer is one of several types of electrical devices that may be used as an element of an isolation barrier. However, in the prior art, digital communication across a transformer generally requires either a pulse transformer for each direction of communication, or time domain multiplexing of a pulse transformer (i.e., half-duplex communication). Prior art systems are incapable of full-duplex digital communication across a single transformer.
Half-duplex communication reduces communication bandwidth as each direction of communication must wait its turn to use the one-way signal channel. However, the use of multiple transformers to achieve two-way communication is expensive in terms of cost and space. A full duplex, single-transformer solution is therefore desired.
Unfortunately, the electrical characteristics of a transformer make it difficult to simultaneously drive a transmit signal onto, and detect a receive signal from, the same port of a transformer. For full-duplex signaling, it would be desirable and advantageous to have a system that can detect a receive signal across the same port of the transformer that is being used simultaneously to drive the transmit signal. Likewise, it would be desirable and advantageous to support power transfer across the transformer such that the circuitry on one side of the transformer could receive power from the other side of the transformer.